Reining in the Wild Horse
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: A little fun in the royal stables leads to something a whole lot more serious for Barda and Lindal. Written as part of the Deltora Quest One-Shot Challenge.


**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest belongs to Emily Rodda, not to me.**

This one-shot was written as a part of the Deltora Quest One-Shot Challenge. The challenge is open to anyone who wishes to take part, and the details for the challenge can be found in the main DQ Forum. Just click the link below to find out more! Each one-shot must contain several key features that have been listed in the forum. Help bring more wonderful stories to the Deltora Quest fandom by taking part, it's all for a bit of fun! .net/topic/4169/69621/2/

_My goodness, she strays from the usual Lief/Jasmine stuff! Yes, in the spirit of making a challenge an actual challenge, I thought I'd leave behind my usual traits and try something new. Plus, I've always thought the whole Barda/Lindal thing is truly cute._

_My word, it's so hard to get back into this, so long has it been since I've read DQ or tried to write any fanfics for it! So, here is my best attempt at getting back into the game, I hope it's not too painful!_

**SUMMARY: A little fun in the royal stables leads to something a whole lot more serious for Barda and Lindal. Written as part of the Deltora Quest One-Shot Challenge.**

* * *

**REINING IN THE WILD HORSE**

Barda scowled. Lindal _would_ insist on starting their journey north to Broome today, and not a single day later. Sheeting rain was pouring down, and there was no sign of it relenting in the near future.

"Fine weather to go horse-riding!" Lindal grinned at Barda, clapping him on the shoulder. "Oh, do not tell me that a little shower has offended the Ox's sensitivities!" She boomed a laugh. "Come on old man, the sooner you saddle up, the sooner we can be on our way."

Barda muttered something incomprehensible before tightening the saddle on Bella. He spared a glare for Lindal before scowling once more at the rain.

Gers, too, was in the royal stable with them. Having lost a bet with one of the stable boys, he was mucking out the stalls. "Things could be so much worse than riding through a little rain," he grumbled. Once more, he cursed the King under his breath. If _Gers_ had a girl like Jasmine who loved him, he would not be wasting all this time before asking her to marry him. What was Lief waiting for?

"Hurry up, old man!" Lindal was grinning, reins in hand, coaxing Honey to face her so she could attach them. Receiving no reply from Barda, she promptly flicked him with the reins. He hollered in pain, glaring at her. "Maybe child would be more accurate."

"That hurt!" Barda exclaimed, rubbing the back of his thigh. "Truly, it stings!"

"Oh, come now! It was barely a flick! A whisper soft caress." Lindal was still beaming.

"Give you a 'whisper soft caress'," Barda grumbled threateningly.

Lindal laughed. "Yes, please." Barda coloured, realising what he had said. Lindal led Honey back to a stall, before approaching a still pained-looking Barda. "Shall we postpone our outing until tomorrow, then?"

Barda met her eyes defiantly, before grimacing once more because of the pain in his leg. "I suppose we shall have to – seeing as though the weather is so impractical, and all."

"Yes, yes. The weather." Lindal's mirth was not in the least diminished.

* * *

"Barda," Jasmine exclaimed, seeing the older man limping through the palace doors. "What happened?"

"Battle wound," Barda grimaced, sitting down on the nearest seat he could find.

"I got him with the horse reins," Lindal corrected, grinning at Barda affectionately. "The big baby kicked up a fuss, so now we will not be able to leave until tomorrow at least!"

Jasmine laughed, and helped Lindal coax Barda off the chair and into his room.

"Is not anyone getting the physician?" Barda growled. "I may be very seriously injured here."

"Was he always this bad when he was with you and Lief? I would have escaped when he was asleep one night."

"No," Jasmine grinned. "It is just the old age catching him up."

"Why does everyone around here think I am so old?" Barda shot back, a wounded expression on his face. Turning to face Lindal, he said, "I will have you know I faced any number of trials when with those two hot heads – without a single complaint!" Here, Jasmine coughed to hide her laugh. "Well, with barely any complaint. There were monsters, traps, riddles –"

"I have a riddle for you," Lindal laughed. "What do you call a decrepit bear that walks about on its hind legs?"

Barda groaned, knowing her answer already. Lindal did not disappoint; "Barda!"

Jasmine laughed along with Lindal, stopping only when Lief, passing by the door, distracted her. Still grinning, she excused herself and followed after him.

Seeing Barda's injured look, Lindal tried to rein in her mirth. "Come now, you know I only mean to tease."

"Indeed?"

"Surely you know that I admire you greatly?"

"As a veteran? As young children admire heroes of centuries passed?" Barda replied gloomily.

"No, you silly man. I admire you as a very handsome, strong man who _used_ to have a sense of humour."

"Humour is the first thing to go when your pride is wounded," Barda tried to keep a sorrowful tone in his voice, but he could not keep the small smile from his face.

"Oh, so your pride is in your thigh, then?" Lindal smiled, a gentler, more loving mirth now causing her grin. She stroked the sore part of his leg through his trousers. "I must admit, I can understand that. It is a _very_ handsome thigh."

Barda laughed, placing his hand over hers. "Next time you decide to knock some sense into me, please do it in a less painful manner. You underestimate your strength."

"No," Lindal cooed. "I underestimate your weakness."

Barda laughed, feeling empowered by a sudden, inexplicable giddiness that overtook him. "Ah, yes. I am a weak old man. I shall just have to find myself a strong woman who can protect me from the terrifying dangers of the world."

"If a woman exists who is capable of enduring your whinging."

"Oh, that would indeed be a miracle. Should I ever come across such a woman, I shall have to make her my wife!"

Barda grinned, seeing the light flush that coloured Lindal's cheeks. She tried to hide her embarrassment by retorting, "Oh, no. You shall never find the courage or manhood to risk your pride and ask her to marry you. You shall have to hope she's sensible enough to ask _you_!"

"Indeed I shall," Barda smiled at Lindal fondly, taking one of her hands into his.

"Well, then – what do you say old bear? Would you like to marry me?"

* * *

**I think I'll just leave it there :-)**

**You can all imagine what you think Barda's perfect response would be – of course we all know he says yes. Just fill in the exact words yourself.**

**Wow, that was so much fun! I really should get back to writing fanfics, I've missed this.**

**Please leave me a review on your way out, reviews are what makes this girl oh-so happy! :-)**

**Susie :-)**


End file.
